


Yer Blues

by thankyouturtle



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crack, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/pseuds/thankyouturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has left Bruce a present on his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yer Blues

Alfred may not have had super-sonic hearing, but he could hear a tentative knock on the front door at 500 paces. However, by the time he had made it to the entrance of Wayne Manor, whoever knocked had scarpered, leaving only a large present behind.

The present was a cow. Alfred looked at it for a long moment, but the cow did not look back. It was, after all, dead, and someone had gone to the immense trouble to remove its head. Also, several of its other body parts. There also appeared to be a stylised bat carved into the side.

The complete lack of noise from behind him alerted him to Master Bruce's presence. "Another one."

"So it would appear. I'll dispose of it at once."

Master Bruce stared at the mutilated bovine corpse for a long moment before answering. "No, don't. We'll put it in the freezer," he said.

"Of course."

Alfred understood Master Bruce's need to keep the presents that Jason left him, but he wished that it did not extend to dead animals. The freezer was starting to get rather full.﻿


End file.
